


(don't) drop it

by 4419



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, The Awkwardz, Unresolved Romantic Tension, hwall is mentioned for stuffs, idk what else 2 tag its been so long, kind of, youll see heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: Chanhee gets paired with Juyeon to take care of a robot baby for a project. Thank you Changmin.





	(don't) drop it

**Author's Note:**

> hello i would like to say sorry if the pacing is going to be fast uuuu i needed this to get out of my mind,, also  
> pre-tbzff fic?? hehe  
> anyway, i hope you'll enjoy!!!

Lesson number one- don't trust your best friend, especially if that best friend happens to be Ji Changmin and happens to have the biggest secret crush on Kim Younghoon. You can't trust them. But Chanhee, despite his refusal, got dragged into this mess. What mess? Home Economics Elective. Chanhee doesn't even know that kind of thing exist. He thought this was just some _Club,_ not Elective that happens to be graded and once you sign up for it you can't leave five minutes in. It's their last year in high school and he wants to spend it well, get good marks and all that. But not, _this._

Another problem is that, Changmin signed them up just the right time for the next project. What project? Taking care of a robot baby. For fuck sake.

As the teacher explains about the pairing and how it works, Chanhee focuses on Changmin— who is sitting beside Younghoon and not him (how rude)— and wonders why he's such a kind soul to let his best friend pull him into this hell hole.

"Choi Chanhee?" he notices too late that his name is being called. Younghoon and Changmin are already looking his way, curious why said boy isn't raising his hand for attendance.

"Yes?" Chanhee answers, questioningly. He could feel his cheeks blushing because of the way the other students are looking at him. Dammit Changmin and his biggest secret crush for Younghoon that got him into this mess.

"Choi Chanhee and Lee Juyeon, you'll be pairing for this project." The teacher announced as she gestures Chanhee to Juyeon who is staring intently at the laying baby doll at the table. _Same,_ Chanhee thinks to himself.

Juyeon isn't stupid, as far as Chanhee knows. He's heard through the other gossip guys and girls that Juyeon doesn't speak a lot when he's not really close to the person he's with. He's friends with almost everybody so Chanhee guesses they'll get along well. Juyeon is...nice. Chanhee senses that he is.

  
So he goes to sit beside him, Juyeon's seatmate a while ago was Jacob who was apparently paired with this one loud dude named Jaehyun. Jaehyun is friends with Juyeon too. And yeah, apparently (2), _him, Juyeon and Younghoon are best bros for life!_ as mentioned by the gossip team.

"Hey Chanhee," Juyeon greets him as he watches Chanhee put his bag down under the table in front of them.

"Hey Juyeon, I'm glad I'm paired with you." Chanhee sighed so loud the hearing detector from the baby robot heard it and now the baby in front of them is awake. The teacher heard the commontion on their said so she grabbed her contoller and clicked something that made the baby close its eyes and, probably, sleep.

  
Juyeon wipes of an invisible sweat and turns to look at Chanhee before smiling. "I'm glad I'm paired with you. I'm happy I'm not with any of those two." Juyeon points out someone behind Chanhee, and when he turns to look he saw Jaehyun taking a peek at the babys diapers, telling Jacob that _it has real shit!_ The teacher heard his curse and told them the baby is sensitive to curse words (Chanhee thinks they made it that way so that they can't say shit or fuck or anything they, teenagers, say most of the time). If the baby hears them curse it will cry and they can deduct points depending on what's the wrong action you did in front of the baby. Sounds like a lot of work , but great.

Chanhee looks over the other table which is Younghoon and Changmin's. He could practically see the heart eyes on Changmin's sparkling eyes. Dumb and in love, that's what he says to himself as Changmin stares at Younghoon who's trying to ask if the baby's eyes changes its color because that will be cool.

He looks back at Juyeon to make sure he's still there, and because he couldn't believe that this guy has friends that ask such dumb questions and are fascinated by real poop. But then he sees Juyeon staring intently at the baby, again. Chanhee thinks that they are truly best friends.

  
—

Lesson two- keep an eye on your (fake) husband, or Lee Juyeon, but Chanhee likes to stay in character and think Juyeon is his husband. Anyway, back to the point, never let Juyeon take care of the baby on his own. Chanhee has learn his lesson.

They decided that they can take the baby robot at home, one day for Juyeon and another day for Chanhee. But even when the baby is not with him, Chanhee still feels anxious. _What if Juyeon hasn't changed Hwall's diaper? What if the baby couldn't stop crying because he's hungry?_ And yes, they named the baby Hwall. (Juyeon named the baby Hwall, "you know like an arrow by cupid." He said as he tries to act as if he's shooting with an arrow.)

  
Juyeon calls right after Chanhee questioned for the fifty-first time why Juyeon would pick Hwall as the baby's name . He picks up after the second ring, because Chanhee is worried they lost all points and Juyeon looks desperate considering he has fifteen unread messages from the said guy before he called.

"Yes?" Chanhee says in a soft voice, kind of what a mother would speak like to her children.

"CHANHEE!! HWALL WOULDN'T STOP CRYING!!" Juyeon shouts on the other line that made Chanhee move the phone away from him.

Chanhee hissed but his guesses were right so he immediately answer saying, "Text me your address." before hanging up to fix his things and the baby's bag—

Shit. He didn't give the baby's bag to Juyeon. How can he feed the baby? Change his diaper?

They're bad parents.

 

 

He gets the text from Juyeon a few minutes after the call. His feet already inside his running shoes, ready to catch the last bus. It's when his mother comes down from her room to ask where he's going.

"The baby won't stop crying." He hears his mother gasp in surprise.

"The baby??" But all her succeeding questions were only answered by a firm nod before Chanhee opens the door and flees. He has to go there now or Juyeon will go insane from the automated crying voice the baby is produced to do. His mother can wait.

 

  
Fortunately when Chanhee got to the bus stop, the bus is there and is going to Juyeon's street. He hops in, out of breath. Chanhee is looking like a parent who just found out his child is sick and needs to be taken care of instantly. The ride from there is quick, and he immediately went out as soon as the bus stop. He finds Juyeon waiting for him at the bus stop with Hwall crying in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to bring you the bag." Chanhee lifts the blue and white bag with baby bottles and stars as its patterns. "The food and diapers are here."

"It's okay, at least you're here too." Juyeon shrugs, shushing the baby gently. Chanhee hands him the bag and Juyeon hands Hwall to Chanhee. They proceed to walk the dark alley, only lit up by a few incandescent lamps scattered on the streets. If one would see them right now, they would think that they're the married couple that moved in a few days ago, taking their baby home after his check up from the clinic.

  
They walk slowly as if time isn't running and they don't have classes tomorrow.

 

  
As expected when they got to Juyeon's place, both his parents are wide awake. They smiled when they see Chanhee holding the baby, Hwall seems to stop his loud crying but they can still hear it whines from time to time.

"You must be Chanhee?" Juyeon's father stood up to greet him. Chanhee bows before smiling and greeting him too. Juyeon's father then told the two of them that they'll be going back to sleep. The two nodded and stayed in the living room to take care of the baby.

Placing Hwall in a blanket that's been unfolded on the table so the baby won't get hurt, Chanhee starts with opening the bag to get a diaper and instructing Juyeon to make the baby some milk.

Juyeon comes back from the kitchen, bottled milk on one hand. "Hey, I didn't know what type of milk to make so I used the one in the kitchen."

"What are you talking about?" Chanhee speaks, annoyance evident from his voice. He looks at Juyeon questioningly. "The baby's milk is in the bag."

"I didn't—"

"You could've asked." Chanhee scoffs turning back to the baby to fix the diaper.

Juyeon mutters something after that that made Chanhee glare at him and hiss. The next few minutes were a series of side swiping and silence. After changing the diaper and changing the milk from the baby bottle, the two unconsciously drifted off to sleep. Chanhee was curled up on the couch while Juyeon sits next to Chanhee as the baby sleeps tightly on his lap. Juyeon strokes the baby's head a few minutes before his eyes completely shut.

 

 

_-5 points for fighting in front of the baby_

 

  
—

 

  
The fight was not that big of a deal. They apologized to each other when they woke up early in the morning. Juyeon's mom suggested that Chanhee should at least eat breakfast before he go back home. Chanhee wasn't able to turn down the offer because Juyeon suddenly held his hand to lead to the table. He opens his phone only to see thirty five unread messages from his mother.

Chanhee didn't eat happily that morning though, because as soon as he sat down the chair, bacon, eggs and waffles deliciously placed on a plate in front of him, the baby started crying again.

 _He must be hungry_ , Juyeon's father mumbles from his left. Chanhee smiles at them apologetically before standing up to make Hwall milk.

 

  
—

 

  
Juyeon and Chanhee never really hang out. They used to be very close back in second grade but that was years ago. They have their own group of friends now. That's actually why Chanhee never met Juyeon's parents.

 

They never eat in the same table at lunch, in fact, they never looked at each other for more that half a second when they pass by each other in the halls. This project is probably the only way they can talk to each other.

 

  
That's why in the succeeding days, they continue to bicker about small things, small mistakes that occur that has something to do with the baby. Juyeon once told Chanhee that, "It's okay, the project is only for two weeks. We won't be able to meet each other after this. That's good," when they were fighting about how being paired with each other is giving them both sleepless nights and an even horrible morning. It's been four days, Chanhee already wants this to be over.

 

 

Juyeon asked Jaehyun how his baby project is going, surprisingly (for Juyeon), Jaehyun said, "it's going great!!" with a few more exclamation marks if you write it down.

 

Chanhee asked Changmin how his project with Younghoon is going. It's not a shock to everyone, specially Chanhee, when his best friend beams and say, "It's so fun! I wish this will never end..." He drifts off while probably thinking of marrying Younghoon and having three children, two boys and one girl as the youngest. Yeah, Changmin has been gushing over that for the longest of time.

  
—

 

  
Another week went by and before they know it today is the last day for the project. Juyeon suggested that the three (yes, including the baby) of them should go out for a night stroll in the park. Chanhee agrees and says that since it's the last day they should at least think like the robot baby is a real baby and show him the outside world.

Juyeon jokingly gets mad and told Chanhee that, "Not robot baby, his name is Hwall."

 

  
—

 

  
Lesson three- don't fight in front of a baby. They might have learned that a bit late. They also learned that when their teacher said she can see them when they do something wrong, she's not joking. Which is why right now, they're all tensed to know what their grade on this project is. Chanhee prays in his mind that he hope to pass for he does not want to repeat this project. Ever.

"Changmin and Younghoon?" Chanhee hears the teacher said. He looks up to see his best friend's state. Little shit is beaming and the teacher hasn't said anything yet.

"You both got an A+, congratulations." The teacher said nonchalantly but Changmin squeals and absentmindedly hugs Younghoon which the older did the same to him. Chanhee heard Juyeon scoff but didn't mind him as he was still scared of what their score would be.

 

The teacher calls them last, "You two fought a lot huh." Chanhee could feel the smirk on the teacher's face when she said that. He could see Changmin's face with worry plastered in it. Bet they couldn't believe the two of them actually fight. "B- for the two of you."

 

  
—

 

  
He plops himself on the ground full of grass. It's lunch time but Chanhee isn't hungry. He's just glad the two weeks is already over. It's been like this for him lately. _Let this week pass and everything will be all over._ Being a senior is a lot of pressure. You don't know if you'll ever graduate because you'd think one flaw will wash out your dreams and you won't be able to go up the stage to get the rolled paper tied with a read ribbon (or diploma, _whatever)._

 

"You think too much." A voice says behind him. Chanhee flinches from surprise but realized it's Juyeon so he calms down and closes his eyes again.

"Why do you say so." It was more like a statement that a question directed at Juyeon. But he guess it's good enough to be answered so Juyeon sighs before speaking.

"Your demeanor turns calm when you overthink. And I don't know how you do that because as far as I know a normal person would sweat and freak out when they overthink too much. " Juyeon explained briefly that made Chanhee chuckle and look at him. He's sitting beside Chanhee, the afternoon sun is hitting Juyeon's face he couldn't see it clearly. "And I'm sorry for being a dumb partner." Juyeon admits.

 

"No, no it's okay. I'm so uptight, I should learn to loosen up you know." Chanhee answers looking ahead when Juyeon turns to his face. "But one thing's for sure."

"What?"

"I don't want to have kids." That made Juyeon laugh and made Chanhee to realize _that_ could be lesson four.

The two of them sit there in silence for a couple of minutes before the bell rings signalling the end of lunch.

 

 

"Hey, do you wanna go out for ice cream later?" Juyeon asked, shrugging the dirt out of his pants. Chanhee follows the older's movement and smiles to himself.

"Asking me out?" Chanhee jokes.

"Yeah, kind of like that." Juyeon answers but not the answer Chanhee wanted to hear. So Chanhee chokes on air before straightening himself and walking away from Juyeon.

 

"That'll be great, yeah." Chanhee replies when Juyeon follows him, hiding his face to the older to hide his pink tinted cheeks. Damn his pale skin.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appeciated ♡


End file.
